


Golden

by flourishandblotts



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Feels, Sad with a Happy Ending, Worried/Protective Danny, it's not as sad as these tags are making it seem (i don't think), sad arin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourishandblotts/pseuds/flourishandblotts
Summary: Suzy cursed loudly. “Shit! Dan, I - I don’t know where Arin is. I’ve called him and called him and called him, Dan, and he hasn’t picked up even once - "A wave of fear cascaded down Dan’s spine and he sat bolt upright as a faint buzzing entered his ears.No, no, no, this was bad, this was very very bad.





	Golden

The abrupt buzzing of his phone roused Dan from his reverie.

He blinked, startled, and looked around. It was just after one in the morning and the diner was empty of patrons apart from him, although a few workers milled around in the kitchen as they prepared for the breakfast rush. The sound of fryers hissing and kitchenware clanging joined the quiet lull of jazz music that came from the sound system, which was housed inside an old, beat-up jukebox shell. A haze seemed to surround Dan; the scent of hot oil, cheap coffee and cleaning supplies mingled in the red-hued air as the fluorescent lighting flooded the linoleum flooring, illuminating the cracks in the red leather seating.

Dan grabbed his phone from the sticky table, ignoring the heavily-doodled sheet of lyrics he was supposed to be working on. He looked at the screen and it took a few moments for his eyes to readjust enough to read the caller ID before he smiled and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Snoozi,” he said with a yawn. It was a pet name he’d used once as a joke, but had found its way into his everyday vocabulary.

“Dan - thank god. Are you at the Grump Space? Is Arin with you?”

There was a note of panic in Suzy’s voice. Dan frowned.

“No, I...I left the office hours ago. Is everything okay?”

Suzy cursed loudly. “Shit! Dan, I - I don’t know where Arin is. We were meant to drive home together but he said he’d stay late and finish something off, and - I texted him and he didn’t respond, so I thought he was busy - but I’ve called him and called him and called him, Dan, and he hasn’t picked up even once - Ross drove me home so Arin has the car so I can’t drive to find him - Ross won’t pick up - Barry’s out of town and there’s no-one else and -”

A wave of fear cascaded down Dan’s spine and he sat bolt upright as a faint buzzing entered his ears. _No, no, no, this was bad, this was very very bad._ It wasn’t unusual for Arin to spend hours at the office after sending everyone else home - usually, Dan would join him and sit around writing music to keep him company, plucking at his bass idly while Arin would power through the paperwork. 

But something in his gut told him this was different, and the growing hysteria in Suzy’s voice told him that she felt the same way. 

“Suze - breathe, okay? It’s gonna be okay,” Dan said as he jumped to his feet, more so to calm the waves thrashing in his own stomach. He swiped the lyric sheet from the table and threw down a handful of coins in its place, slinging his coat over his shoulder. Fingers gripping his phone, Dan offered a hasty wave to the waitress behind the counter and raced out of the diner into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i may have started another piece instead of continuing with nebula bruises (good game fic) but i kinda got a lil stuck, and this came out of me trying to get...un-stuck.
> 
> apparently i can only write sad things! who knew!! but either way i'm actually super excited about this one, it feels a lot more...vibrant in my head i guess? 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!


End file.
